My anthro loves
by SonicX224
Summary: when real pokemon come to the real world i meet a female anthro dusk form Lycanroc, a female anthro midday form Lycanroc, a midnight form Lycanroc, a female anthro Ninetales but with a shiny dialga colored fur, chest plate, helmet, and spines, a female anthro Reshiram, and a few more as I go along with them and they have huge breasts and are lactating (OC x anthro pokemon harem)
1. my anthro loves chapter 1

since there is no female anthro alolan Ninetales, dusk form Lycanroc or ninetales that has shiny dialga colored fur, spines, chest plate and helmet: I have decided to make one myself and it's a huge anthro harem, but anyways on with the story. Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, it is owned gamefreak. however: I do own: the plot, and the custom ninetales.

Joey P.O.V: me and my friends: Austin Clayton Boykin, Jacob Semler, Josh Mcmorris, and Daniel Wagers were all playing Minecraft doing the normal things that we do: Build statues, build mini games, build custom homes, build airships, build huge villages, and other cool stuff that we normally do over XBOX Live. Clayton and I were building a Lucrehulk Class-Battleship with a few parts of the Lucrehulk Droid Control Ship and after we finally finished the huge ship on our personal minecraft map: Let's Play which was named after Achievement Hunter's Let's Play channel and minecraft world. we decided to call it a night and get off for the night. i now live in my dad's old room in my grand parent's house with my grandpa and grandma, and even though they are a pain in my ass because they need me to do almost everything to me, it's worth all the aggrivation because I get new stuff for the Xbox One and the other gaming consoles that I have. before I went to bed: I looked out of the window next to my dad's bed that is now mine looking at the night sky, even though I am living in Sulphur Springs Texas it never gets old i then saw a Shooting star and made a wish for pokemon to be real, and for me to have a whole lot of female anthro pokemon that I thought would be nice to have and they were on my mind at the moment: a Dusk Form Lycanroc, a Ninetales that had Shiny Dialga's chest plate, helmet, claws, and spines on her hips that grew larger when she launched her roar of time attack and having her fur look like Shiny Dialga itself, an Alolan Ninetales as they are unique to me, a normal Ninetales like they appeared originally, and a Reshiram since it looks like a mammal looking dragon to me. but before I went to sleep i said: "heh. i know that'll never come true, but it's the thought that counts. but if it does come true, it'll be like my cat Piggie giving me a gift from beyond it's grave." little did I know: my wish came true and I had the strangest dream, of me talking to Arceus it said before my dream ended that: "your wish has come true, and your cat: Piggie has returned to your home." after that: everything went black. the next morning I saw that Arceus was right and on my bed beside me: was my cat and best friend: Piggie, and the anthro pokemon that I made a wish for. and to say that they were hot: was an understatement. all of the anthros had natural HHH-Cup breasts which would make most men have a nose bleed, but they looked the same age as me since I am 19. when the Dusk Form Lycanroc woke up: she looked at me blushing as my sapphire blue eyes stared into her emerald green eyes but i then looked at her breasts like an idiot and once I found out that I was doing that: i slapped myself hard enough to blood to my mouth and then swallow it. then i noticed that she was lactating, but she still kept her eyes on me and blushing indefinitely. i then asked: "what's wrong? do you like what you see or something?" after I asked her that question: the others woke up and looked at me the same way while they too were lactating.

the Lycanroc then walked up to me and put my hand on her face before nuzzling me affectionately and the others tried to come up to me as well but she growled at them as if saying: "Back Off! he's mine for right now." which made the other anthros back away from me and I turned on my TV to Disney XD only to see an important news flash about pokemon becoming real. and my jaw dropped, "it appears, ask: and you shall receive." later in the day: me and the me anthros cleaned up my old room and moddified it heavily to their own room with me and my friend's and family's help which took us almost all day: but now the anthros had a new room or "barracks" as i like to call it and all the anthros went to sleep but Lycanroc decided to sleep in my room with me as she stood there completely patiently but the room smelled funny when I walked in and the way it could be described was: sweet and warm. I immediately looked at her only to see her panting heavily and once I put 2 and 2 together: "crap." was all i said before she pounced on me. and i then said: "ok girl, just next time try to tell me that you are in heat." and she nodded to me.

 **Lemon Start**

she immediately undressed me letting me know that she was ready and she got on her hands and knees so that I could do her doggy style which I made the joke remark: "having sex with a dog: doggy style, how ironic." which made her smile, but I warned her that: it is going to hurt for her first time which made her nod but whimper at the same time but i reassured her that: after a few seconds, the pain would be replaced by pure pleasure. which made her then smile at me before I went through her pussy which she yelped out in pain but she trusted me and I kissed her on her muzzle which she knew that I was right and after i entered her womb: i had cummed inside after i had cummed: i looked at her stared at her milk filled breasts which she also saw that i was looking at her lactating breasts and let me pull out of her before letting me suck on her breasts and drink her milk, i started sucking on her left breast and after a few minutes i switched off her left breast on to her right breast and after a few more minutes i passed out.

 **Lemon End**

she then stroked my hair and dressd me back in my underwear, and turned on my TV, and turning my ceiling light off before snuggling me up into her orange and white fur and wrapping me up with her arms and tail and putting my head on her breasts and putting her head on my back before falling asleep too.

my first lemon fanfiction ever, i know that it's probably god awful but at least it is a thing now. Read and Review. and no flames ya bastards, but constructive criticism is encouraged.


	2. my anthro loves chapter 2

(authors note: Damn this story is popular, I'm glad you guys like it. on with the story, and this chapter will have my custom pokemon Crystal.) Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, it is owned by gamefreak

I awoke in the morning with Lycanroc holding my head against her breasts and nuzzling my face lovingly, blushing while she does so. I asked her if I can get up and hesitates to let me go when i tell her: "i need to be fair and spend time with the other anthros too girl, it's only fair." which made her smile at me and kiss me on the mouth before she let me go. afterwards i got dressed for me to go outside and i looked around outside before yelling out in the voice of Chilled Chaos in the Dump Truck Joyride episode of Seananners's GTA V video playlist: "WOAH! WHAT IS THIS?!" before the Dialga looking Ninetales jumped down to me, nuzzling me affectionately and purring as she did so. and then I looked up at the thing that she was on, it was: a Lucrehulk Class-Battleship. a gigantic cargo freighter used by the Trade Federation and later: the Confederacy of Independent Systems from the Star Wars prequel movies, and I had a feeling that the anthros that were in my old room were up to something. was i upset or angry? not at all since I now had a huge starship, and once the Dialga looking Ninetales pulled me inside: the ship had everything that was used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS from star wars legends, canon, and in the star wars games. as i took in the breath taking view of CIS vehicles, droids, starfighters, shuttles, weapons, and equipment. the Dialga looking Ninetales was wagging all of her tails behind me and smiling that I am happy to see that I now have my own personal starship. i then turned around to the anthro, asked her: "did you build this starship and everything inside of it?" to which she yipped and nodded, and I was extremely impressed by the work done by her. i then asked her: "you look exactly like one of my custom pokemon, her name is Crystal." to which i found out later, that she is Crystal. me and Crystal started going through my MASSIVE starship and i was amazed by how she got everything on this thing as it was technology that is lightyears away from our time, i then told her: "thank you Crystal, but we're going to have to find a safe place to put this ship so that it doesn't get stolen." to which she pulled out a remote and I noticed that she used a button to lower the Lucrehulk down below ground to keep the ship safe, after which: we both went inside and got Lycanroc and the other anthros out of their beds and began doing some modifications to my house and afterwards it had: a pool, a second story to the house, a basement, and an elevator. so that i can go up to the second, floor basement, and hangar that held the my Lucrehulk, then while I went on my walk, the anthros then built more CIS ships such as: the Subjugator, the Providence (both the carrier and the dreadnought), the Recusant, the munificent, and the DH-Omni. after i got back: me and the guys went swimming over at Claytons's house until we all had to leave for dinner. after dinner: me and the guys began playing Minecraft over xbox live, and my cat Piggie who was resurrected by Arceus jumped on the bed as me and the guys finished with what we did the night before pokemon became real, the Piggie's resurrection, and me having the anthros who all have a massive crush on me as I have discovered with Lycanroc who was nuzzled against me and i smiled and petted her head, after me and the guys got done with what we were doing on Minecraft: we said goodnight and got off for the night. I then told Lycanroc that I will be with Crystal tonight and she understood by nodding to me before heading to my old room with the other anthros then Crystal walked in the room with me and as soon as she did: the room had that sweet and warm smell again and she looked at me blushing, while panting heavily. i could already tell: that she was in heat, and she wanted to mate with me, just like Lycanroc.

 **Lemon Start**

Crystal walked over to me and put my hand on her face before pulling me into a passionate kiss, then I asked: is it ok if I take the chest plate off your breasts, and helmet off your head Crystal?" she nodded to me and I took off the chest plate which made her lactating natural HHH-CUP breasts fall free, then I took off her helmet. and then she undressed me letting me know that she was ready, she got down on her hands and knees so that I could do her doggy style like with Lycanroc. i then told her that it's going to hurt for her first, but after the pain leaves: it's all pleasure from then on. which made her smile at me and then I entered her and she yelped out in pain but she trusted me and I kissed her on her muzzle, and she knew that I wasn't trying to hurt her and and that the first time was indeed painful. then i began slowly thrusting into her pussy which she was now in pure bliss, after a few moments of me thrusting through her pussy: I entered her womb and I began to thrust in her womb before I had cummed inside, after i pulled out of her: she immediately dressed me in my underwear and pulled my head to her left breast: letting me suck on it and drink her breast milk, which she loved and began purring and after a few minutes I switched off her left breast and on to her right breast. and after a few more minutes: i let her right breast go.

 **Lemon End**

i passed out from exhaustion, which Crystal could tell. she put her helmet and chest plate on my computer chair and she snuggled me up in her fur and wrapping me up with her all of her tails and putting my head on her breasts like how with Lycanroc holding me for the night, she then began to nuzzle my face before smiling, and going to sleep.

Read and Review, and again: NO FLAMES. but constructive criticism is encouraged.


	3. my anthro loves chapter 3

(authors note: i am pleased to see and hear that this story is so popular, but any way: on with the story.)

disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, it is owned by gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: i woke up on Crystal's breasts but she was still asleep with her tails covering me, i decided to wake her up by stroking her hair and kissing her muzzle since she was one of my loves. and with that said and done: Crystal woke up, and began wagging her tails at me and i told her: "i got to get dressed and afterwards I'm going to go fly my Belbullab-22." which she let me go quicker than Lycanroc, and I got dressed then headed to my Lucrehulk and started up the Belbullab-22 starfighter that Crystal made for me. and the nice thing was that the ships that she made for me was they run on anti-matter to which it never had to be refueled. with that the starfighter took off from the hangar flew outside to the sky, it was also easy to get to where I needed to get to.

while I was flying: i saw my friend Daniel's truck and I buzzed him with the back of the starfighter, which did piss him off but he couldn't contact me while he was driving and after a long time of flight i headed home.

once I landed: i was met by the anthro Alolan Ninetales, she nuzzled against me while purring, her fur was surprisingly cold but then again: she is an ice type, so it was expected to for her to have cold fur. but it was more of a low A.C. type of temperature, i petted her head and she wagged her tails. i then said to myself: "I'm probably the most lucky guy to have you beautiful anthros." to which she yipped out while blushing lightly me and her headed up to the main part of the house and saw that it was already dinner time the Alolan Nintales got her dinner and headed to my room, then i began to eat before getting up to go to my room.

and once again: i smelled that sweet scent again, but it was colder than normal and I immediately found out which anthro it was: it was the Alolan Ninetales who was ready for me now. her purring was loud and she was panting heavily while blushing just like Crystal and Lycanroc when they were in heat, and now: it was her turn.

 **Lemon Begi** **n**

she calmly and slowly walked up to me while blushing, and put my hand on her face. she helped me undress before she got on her hands and knees showing me that she was ready and like with Lycanroc and Crystal: it's going to hurt for her first time. but she nodded, and raised her tails before I entered her pussy. her tails immediately twitched up and I told her: "i know, but after the pain leaves: it is all pleasure from there on." which made her stare at me with loving eyes, i then began thrusting into her womb before I had cummed inside of her womb, after which: I pulled out of her and she let me suck on her left breast and drink her milk which was cold since she was an Ice Type for a few minutes which made her purr and I decided to name her, Snowy after Lillie Aether's Alolan Vulpix from the sun and moon anime. and the i started sucking on Snowy's right breast for a few minutes and after that: Snowy was immediately nuzzling my face before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Snowy then turned on my TV before dressing me back in my underwear, and after i was dressed: she turned off my ceiling light before snuggling me up in her snow colored fur, and putting my head on her soft breasts. but before she fell asleep: she noticed that I was shivering, but she pulled a blanket off my bed to cover me up while still snuggling me into her fur. she smiled at me before finally falling asleep.

Read and Review. no flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. my anthro loves chapter 4

(authors note: this story is still popular, and it's probably my most popular one.)

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, it is owned by Gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: morning came and i woke up on Snowy's breasts, pushed my face back down to her like she wanted me to suck on her breasts more. and since she was the only one who was awake, and she probably wouldn't let me go until i did. I told her: "ok snowy, but just this one time in the morning." which made her yip, and wag her tails, and purr once i started sucking on her breasts. after a few moments: she let me go, kissing my mouth and nuzzled my face. I then went to get dressed before my dusk form Lycanroc came to me and began to kiss my mouth before nuzzling my face passionately and affectionately. I told her: "hi girl, i know that you probably want to be the alpha of the anthros. don't you?" causing her to yip out and press my head against her breasts, which made me stroke the fur on her head which made her blush. she was really one of the more affectionate anthros. after breakfast i got my great grandfather's pistol and i took out the clip from it and then I put it in my pocket since: I didn't want it going off and i heard about there are pokemon hunters around.

I grabbed my bike to go for a ride, but after riding for a few minutes: i heard a pokemon yelping out. I rush to see where it was coming from and i saw an anthro female midday shiny Lycanroc but she was an unusal shiny since she has golden yellow fur and brown eyes who was badly injured and i saw a pokemon hunter, that's when i got pissed off. I immediately got into contact with the police officer: Jared Friddle. he is one of my dad's friends from high school and one my friends when I was in high school, when I told him over the phone what was happening and that I would disable the hunter so that he couldn't escape: he immediately told me: "god speed, I'll be there soon." i hung up and loaded my great grandfather's gun before going in. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled out to the hunter who immediately threatened me with his hunting rifle saying: "leave or die, this pokemon is going to make me rich on the black market." followed by him shooting at me for a warning. I then pulled out my great grandfather's gun and shot both of his hands and knees with pinpoint accuracy making him fall over and yell out in pain. then after getting up to him, I said: "you're going away for a long time." before gun whacking him.

I then approached the unusual shiny anthro midday Lycanroc who was injured. she growled at me because I was still holding my great grandfather's gun, i took out the clip and put both the clip and gun in my pocket. which made her stop growling, and I approached her slowly again just so I can see the injuries she had: which was just a bullet in her leg. I pulled out my Swiss Army Pocket Knife, since it has tweezers in it and I got the bullet out. but as I went to my bike that had my box of Full Restores and bandages: she whimpered to me, and I told her: "don't worry, i just need to get a bandage and a full restore from my bike around the corner." which made her smile at me and wag her tail, as soon as I got what I needed: i rushed back and bandaged her leg then i sprayed the full restore on the bandage that covered her injury was absorbed into said bandage, after that was done: I looked at her body like i did with the dusk from Lycanroc i have at home. "stop looking at her breasts, you moron." i said in my mind but she could tell that I was and started to blush, she then got on her feet and walked over to me and placed my hand on her face. she then kissed my mouth and nuzzling my face as if saying: "please... don't leave me." once she pulled back: i saw tears in her brown eyes, i then put her on the passenger seat of my bike and rode home after officer Friddle took the hunter into custody and he gave me the hunting rifle which I put on my back, once I got home, i named the midday form Lycanroc: Kate, and i picked her up bridal style before setting her down in my home. which was her new home, I told her: "welcome to the family Kate. What's mine is yours too." to which she rushed over to me and nuzzled me affectionately tears in her eyes as if saying: "thank you." and she went into heat after I took her to my room. and I stared at her lactating HHH-Cup breasts and the room became sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

she took off the bandage showing that her wound was healed, and she pounced on me, getting me undressed and ready for me to claim her as her mate and alpha male and got on her hands and knees ready for me to do her doggy style like Lycanroc. and I told her: that it is going to hurt for the first time, but it soon after the pain would be replaced by pleasure. which made her nod at me and raise her tail up so that I could enter, i did so and like Lycanroc: she yelped in pain but she knew that I was telling her the truth and the pain was replaced by pure pleasure and i started thrusting in her pussy until I finally entered her womb and I started thrusting in her womb before I had cummed inside her womb. Kate then rolled over on her back after letting me pull out, and began seeing that I was looking at her breasts. she then pulled me down to her breasts and crooned. as if saying: "nobody else will be getting the milk in my breasts but you and our pups."and i began to suck on her left breast and drink her milk for a few minutes before switching to her right breast, and she kissed me on the mouth before i passed out.

 **Lemon End**

I had a long day, Kate got up and turned off my ceiling light and snuggling me into her fur and putting my head on her breasts, which exactly felt the same as Lycanroc and she turned on the TV before she crooned as if saying: "goodnight, my love." before falling asleep.

Read and Review. no flames, but constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	5. my anthro loves chapter 5

(authors note: i appreciate the good feedback from you guys, and I never knew that anthro pokemon fanfics were rare.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, it is owned by gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: i woke up on Kate's breasts, after i woke up and moved: she woke up and began to nuzzle me as if saying: "good morning... my love." i really was one if not: the most lucky guys in the world to have the anthros i had, and I was happy that Kate was safe from the pokemon hunters. I then got the other anthros up after getting dressed and had a meeting. i said: "girls, this is Kate. i have rescued her from a pokemon hunter, and I want her to feel welcome in our home. okay?" and all of the anthros replied by nodding and had thoughtful smiles on their muzzles, as if thinking: "he really is a caring guy." I then went for a ride on my Homemade ATV that was built from an old Murray riding lawn mower, and I rode off. it was faster than my bike was, that's for sure. and I rode until midnight until I saw another pokemon hunter. he had shot a midnight form Lycanroc in the leg with hunting revolver, and she was scared. and he put her in a cage with a pad lock.

using my military training and night vision goggles that I got from one of my old friends: i lock picked the pad lock and was able to get the midnight Lycanroc out of the cage, and after that: I snuck up to the pokemon hunter and whacked him on the back of the head with my great grandfather's gun knocking him out cold instantly. i called officer Jared Friddle about the whole thing, and he appreciated the help before he took the pokemon hunter away.

I returned to the midnight Lycanroc who's ruby red eyes stared at me, I then got a bandage and full restore out of my ATV after I used my Swiss Army Pocket Knife's tweezer to pull the bullet out. then I sprayed the full restore on the wound and bandaged her wound, before she stood up on her own: I got up and offered my hand, which she smelled and then blushed. she then took my and began nuzzling me affectionately, I got back on my ATV but she immediately pulled me off crying and whimpering while nuzzling me desperately as if she was begging me: "please... don't leave me." I then told her: "it's okay, I can take you to my house. would you like that?" to which she smiled at me and nodded to me with tears in her eyes as if saying: "yes." i then found a wagon and attached it to the trailer hitch on the ATV before getting on said vehicle and driving home.

once I got home: i named the midnight Lycanroc, Tali. and I picked her up bridal style like with Kate and had another meeting with the girls, and intrintroduced her to the family. afterwards: me and Tali ate dinner and then went to my room, and the sweet smell had returned and it was from Tali, who was panting heavily. before we started, i looked at her breasts. Like all the other anthros: her breasts were a lactating HHH-Cup. and afterwards: she couldn't wait any longer.

 **Lemon Begin**

she walked over to me as I got undressed and i watched her as she got on her hands knees, and let me enter her leaking pussy. I then warned her that: it is going to hurt for the first time but the pain would soon be replaced by pleasure, but she understood. once I entered her pussy she yelped in pain, but I kissed her muzzle which she loved. and I then began to thrust in her pussy before I entered her womb, Tali meanwhile: was in pure bliss. I then began to thrust in her womb for a little bit before I had cummed, which made Tali howl in pleasure. she then let me pull out of her, and then she rolled over on to her back. she crooned in my ears as if saying: "my breast milk is yours." and she pulled my head down and i began to suck on her left breast for a few minutes before switching to her right breast. after which before I passed out. I asked her: "would you like to stay Tali?" to which she nodded, and i finally let sleep take me.

 **Lemon End**

Tali dressed me back in my underwear, turned off my ceiling light, and turned on my TV before snuggling me into her fur and putting my head on her breasts before falling asleep with me as her new alpha male.

Read and Review. no flames allowed, but constructive criticism is always encouraged.


	6. my anthro loves chapter 6

(authors note: i am getting a lot of follows on this story, I appreciate all the following feedback that you guys are giving me. as such you all will be rewarded with: the 6th chapter of this story before I take a break from this story to work on another one. one more thing: the reason for why I am using doggy style so much is because most of the anthros I have are quadrupeds, so I am doing the lemon scenes like how they would be in the real world if they were not anthros and it's the easiest way to have sex that i can think of. so if you like it: good. if you don't like it: tough. but i will do this doggy style with a bit more.)

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, it is owned by Gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Tali's breasts and stared at her. "she is just as beautiful as the other anthros." I said, which made Tali wake up blushing and let me get dressed. I then went to work with Crystal on Baarc Speeder Bike with a sidecar on it so that if I find any more anthros: I can bring them back to my house easily. and after that was done, I kissed Crystal's muzzle which caught her by surprise before I sped off with the new Speeder Bike, leaving a madly blushing Crystal behind. and I went through the pasture to test how fast the speeder could go before heading home.

I was out riding out in the pasture at night with the permission from a man named Jonas, the guy who owns the pasture. while I was heading home on my speeder, when I stopped and saw an anthro that caught me off guard. it was a shiny dusk form Lycanroc. she was sitting in a golden glowing hot spring and staring at the moon, but in the Moonlight: she was breathtakingly beautiful. I then decided to call the anthros at home, which the anthros answered and put the landline phone on speaker so that they could here me and said: "girls I am not going to be home tonight, but I have packed a tent in the storage compartment of my speeder bike since it's so late and I will probably fall asleep while driving. so I will be ok." which Kate, Tali, and Lycanroc howled their reply in understanding and then they hung up. I then went and unpacked and set up my tent for the night before I approached the hot spring, and I saw that she was still there. "hello there." I said to her in my best Obi-Wan Kenobi voice, which made her jump out of her trance and look at me and blush. "mind if I join you?" i asked, and she shook her head in a: "no, not at all." kind of fashion. i then put my clothes in my tent before entering and thankfully I had a towel with me, then I got into the water. I then started to scoot closer to her and so i could look into her beautiful emerald green eyes, once she noticed that I was trying to move closer to her: she began blushing harder and started to move closer to me. I then told her: "if you want: you can come and live with me and my other anthros at my house, there's always room for one more." and she smiled at me before nodding and jumping to hug and nuzzle me as if saying: "OH MY GOD, YES!" after that I dried us off with my towel and i named the shiny Lycanroc: Luna, before folding the towel up and putting it in back in the speeder. but when I entered the tent: the sweet smell was back and i already knew that Luna wanted to mate, since she was madly blushing and panting heavily.

 **Lemon Begin**

she got on her knees and put my dick in her mouth before giving me a blow job, and I cummed in her mouth which she was caught off guard but began swallowing some of my cum before she released me and she turned around before getting on her hands and knees and lifting her tail up revealing her soaking wet and dripping pussy so that I could do her doggy style. but, I warned her that: it was going to hurt for the first time but the pain would soon be replaced by pure pleasure. and she nodded to me, and I entered her pussy which she yelped in pain but she knew that I wasn't wrong about it being painful but after a few moments: knew that I wasn't wrong about the pain being replaced by pleasure either. after a few minutes of thrusting: I got into her womb. I then began thrusting in her womb before cumming in her womb. I then pulled out, and Luna rolled on to her back showing her lactating HHH-Cup breasts and gently crooned at me as if saying: "they're all yours, my love." before she pulled my head to her soft breasts, and I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her milk for a few minutes before I switched to her right breast and after a few more minutes: I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

she stroked my hair before getting me dressed in my underwear and closing the zipper door to the tent afterwards, she began snuggling me up into her shiny blue and white fur, before putting her arms and tail around me, putting my head on her breasts, and covering us up in a blanket crooning at me as if saying: "goodnight and sweet dreams my love." before she fell asleep as well.

Read and Review. no flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed.


	7. my anthro loves chapter 7

(authors note: hostile flamers will be blocked by me, survivors will be blocked again.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, it is owned by Gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up in the morning on Luna's breasts, and she woke up and kissed me on the mouth as if saying: "good morning my love." I kissed her back, on her muzzle. I then got dressed and then we then took the tent apart and stored it in the speeder before we took off back to my home.

once I saw my home insight: i began slowing down to enter my garage, and after I entered I told the anthros: "I'm home!" which they all came running to me and began to affectionately nuzzle me, I then went and introduced Luna to the family and the other anthros welcomed her to the family, after that was done i got dressed in some swimming trunks before going down to Cooper Lake to go swimming.

once I got to Cooper lake I noticed that it was now a beach resort, I also saw an anthro Arcanine in a black bra band bikini, and said to myself: "now at least that girl has some fashion sense." but as I turned to the water, I heard whimpering. as I turned around I saw some guys taking photos of her, which really pissed me off. I then said: "Arcanine! there you are, I was worried about you." I then whispered into her ear: "play along." I then took the cameras off the guys who were taking photos of her making her distressed and whimper, and smashed the cameras to pieces. then I said to them: "unless you want to end up like your cameras, I suggest you leave." and boy did those idiots run, I laughed. and turned around telling her: "you're welcome." making her smile, wag her tail, and blush at me before nodding to as if saying: "thank you, for getting them to leave me alone." and she pulled me into a hug and putting my head against her lactating HHH-Cup breasts, and I told her: "hope that I can take you to my home, since nobody owns you." and that only made her blush harder and wag her tail faster before she nodded her head. after swimming for a while: we went to my Pontiac Montana van and started it before we went home. it was at least 10:30pm when we got home thanks to road work, Arcanine then went into heat and started panting heavily once we entered my room which went to sweet smelling again, though the smell was stronger than normal.

 **Lemon Begin**

she took off her bikini top which made her black furred breasts fall free and bottoms which exposed her soaking pussy. then she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, and I warned her that: for her first time, it is going to hurt. but she would feel pleasure after the pain which lasted only a few seconds which made her nod and raise her tail telling me that she was ready. I then entered her pussy, which made her whimper in pain. but then she felt the pain leave as I began thrusting into her pussy, after a few minutes of thrusting: I was able to enter her womb. I then began thrusting in her womb and after a few more minutes of thrusting: I cummed inside of her womb and I then began to pull out of her. she then rolled over on her back and showed her breasts to me, as if she was saying: "suck on them my mate, the milk in my breasts is all yours and yours alone." I then began sucking on her left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes which she loved and put her thick light color furred tail behind my back before I switched over and started to suck on her right breast for a few more minutes before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

she stroked my hair gently and lovingly, she then dressed me in my underwear before turning my TV on and my ceiling light off before snuggling me into her thick fur, putting my head on her breasts, and putting her arms and tail around me.

Read and Review. no flames please, but constructive criticism is encouraged. I am still really new to lemons


	8. my anthro loves chapter 8

(authors note: glad this story is getting favorites so much.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, it is owned by gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Arcanine's breasts, she woke up after I moved and began to nuzzle me and wag her thick furred tail at me. I then told her that: "I am going back to Cooper Lake today." and I got dressed to go up there, Arcanine then gave me her bikini bra and panties since she showed me a picture of her and a typhlosion sitting up at a drink stand the Typhlosion was by my guess: her friend, I then put Arcanine's bikini top and bottoms in my pocket before I headed on out to the lake. Once I got to Cooper lake: I got my towel out of my van and headed to the beach side of what was once Cooper Lake, the water was still fresh water but it was a beautiful clear blue. I really liked the old way it looked more though, not that I hated the way it looks now. it just had the natural beauty of nature as it was before the change. I then walked to the beach and I put my towel down on a lounger before heading up to the drink stand. "one Silver Dollar on the rocks please, Mr Barkeep." he gave me a thumbs up before turning around, I then looked next to me and saw the Typhlosion from the photo that Arcanine showed me. she was beautiful and I said: "hello." which made her turn to me, smile, and blush. I then talked to her for a little bit and even though I knew that she couldn't talk to respond: she was nodding in understanding, then the barkeep came back with our drinks before going to take a break in the back room. I was looking at her body, she was in a dark brown bikini that was an actual bra like bikini, and she had pale yellow fur on her arms, legs, and underside with navy blue fur around her eyes and top of her snout, her ears, back and sides of her neck, her back, short tail, and hips. we were about to go back to talking and she was smiling with her mouth open when a volleyball hit her in the back of her head. she then got angry and the fire on her back flared up, which caused her bikini top's bra straps to catch fire lightly and I told her: "Typhlosion, you need to-" was all i could get out before her bikini top's bra straps were incinerated causing her breasts to fall free and she noticed afterwards causing her pupils to shrink and her eyes to widen, afterwards: she covered her breasts with her hands and blush in embarrassment and I said: "never mind." then I told her that: "I have a spare one in my pockets given to me by an Arcanine that I saw here yesterday." to which Typhlosion then smiled, purred, and uncovered her breasts and hugged me into them as if saying: "thank you." I then pulled out Arcanine's bikini and I gave it to Typhlosion which she put on in front of me. afterwards: a little boy ran up to saying in a worried tone: "sorry mister." to which I chuckled and replied: "no harm done." and i gave him his volleyball back, before he ran back to play with his friends. I then asked Typhlosion if she wanted to come live with me and the other anthros at home, which she nodded after seeing how I was staring at her lactating HHH-Cup breasts which were leaking, it made her smile seductively. and once we got home: i decided to name the Typhlosion: Ruby, we ate dinner with the other Anthros. and once again: i smelled the sweet smell and it was coming from Ruby.

 **Lemon Begin**

she took off Arcanine's bikini top which made her leaking breasts fall free and bottoms which exposed her pussy to me after which she got me undressed, she then got on to her hands and knees nodding for me to enter but I gave her the warning like i did all the other anthros that: it was painful for the first time but the pain only lasted for a few seconds before she would feel absolute pleasure, which made her nod and want me in her even more. after I entered her: the flames on her back flared up on her back violently making aware that it hurt her and i stopped to look in her eyes, she then looked at me and nodded for me to continue and after a few seconds: the flames on her back died down, and then I started to continue thrusting in her pussy which made her go in complete pleasure, after a few minutes of thrusting: i finally entered her womb then after a few more minutes of thrusting: i then had cummed in her womb before pulling out. she then rolled on to her back and exposing her breasts to me, crooning out as if she was saying: "their milk is all yours now." she then pulled me down to her breasts and I began to suck on her left breast and drink her breast milk for a few minutes which made her purr, then i switched to her right breast and began sucking on her right breast before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Ruby purred and nuzzled my face affectionately before kissing me. she then turned off my ceiling light and turned on the TV and snuggled me into her soft but short pale yellow fur, put my head on her breasts, and she pulled a blanket off my bed before she covered us up in it while purring. she then crooned as if saying: "goodnight my sweet love." before she too went to sleep with me.

Read and Review. no flames, (hostile flamers will be blocked, survivors will be blocked again.) but constructive criticism is accepted.


	9. my anthro loves chapter 9

(authors note: all who hate autistic people. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! a lot of people have autism, adults included. so all who hate this story: screw off, find a better story, and don't PM me being rude because I don't have time for a dick measuring contest which being rude WILL get you blocked by me and don't PM me as a guest being rude either cause I know who you are. all who like and follow this story: I'm glad you like it. anyways, after that long note and rant: on with the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, it is owned by gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: I awoke on Ruby's breasts and began to pet her head which made her wake up, smile, and purr at me before letting me get dressed but not before letting me suck on her breasts which were producing milk. I didn't have any plans for the day so I decided that I could stay in the house and spend some time with the anthros and i chose my Kanto Ninetales: Ferah. which was elated to know that I chose to spend time with her and hugged me to her lactating HHH-Cup breasts purring and blushing while she did so, she then began to head to my room with me and began to watch Movies on Netflix, Videos and Music on YouTube, and play a few multi-player games for until 4:00pm.

we then went swimming in the indoor pool that we made when pokemon became real, Arcanine and all the other anthros came out naked since there was only one bikini set in their barracks but it wasn't any different. we swam until 7:00pm due to weather because it started storming and we got out of the pool because it is better to be safe than be sorry I say, after we got inside the house: we ate some Rigatoni and Italian Sausage in Vodka Sauce (It's a type of tomato sauce mixed with cheese to give it an orange color, it's really good. make it someday, and try it out.) for our dinner that I made myself. after that: it was 8:30pm and I went to my room to see Ferah standing in front of me with the sweet smell again.

 **Lemon Begin**

Ferah began to calmly and slowly walk over to me, she then pulled me into a heated kiss and undressed me so that I can claim her afterwards: she turned around, lifted her tails, and got on her hands and knees so that I could do her doggy style. but I warned her that: it's going to hurt for the first time. which made her nod nervously, but I then reasussered her that: the pain only lasts for a few seconds before she would feel pleasure. which made her smile and nod to me, telling me that she was ready to go. I entered her pussy, which made her yelp in pain and her tails to violently twitch up, but I kissed her muzzle and she knew that I was only telling the truth and after thrusting in her pussy she felt pure pleasure and was in pure bliss. after a few minutes of thrusting: I entered her womb and began thrusting into her womb before I cummed. I then pulled out of her and she rolled over on her back and purring as if she was saying: "my breast milk is all yours my love." and I began to suck on her left breast and drink her milk for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few minutes before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Ferah kissed me on the mouth before dressing me back in my underwear before turning off my ceiling light and turning on my TV. then she snuggled me into her fur, put my head on her breasts, put her arms around me, and used her tails as a blanket like Crystal did before she fell asleep too.

Read and Review. no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome as always. and hostile flamers **WILL** be blocked by me, and don't PM me being a dick as a guest because I know who you are.


	10. my anthro loves Chapter 10

(authors note I'm glad that a lot of people like this story, but all who hate this story like a guest said in a review of my power of synthetics story: don't read if you don't like it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, it is owned by gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up in the morning on Ferah's breasts with her tails blanketing my body and her arms around me, she began to wake up after I put my head back down on her breasts before I fell asleep again since I was so tired as it was only 6:00am. I woke up again at the normal time which made Ferah wake up and let me get dressed. I then bumped into my Reshiram and said to her: "sorry, it was an accident." but she picked me up and growled at me viciously, and I panicked but Lycanroc jumped and drop kicked Reshiram in the back of the head then she caught me before I hit the ground and began to nuzzle me before I hugged her tightly in fear. Lycanroc then turned her head back to Reshiram with her emerald green eyes turning a ruby red and growling viciously as if she was saying: "if you ever scare him again: I WILL KILL YOU! he is all of our mate. do you understand me?" which made Reshiram back away fearfully while nodding, then Lycanroc growled out one last time as if saying: "good." before her eyes turned back to green before hugging me tighter and put my head against her breasts trying to calm me down and she began to nuzzle me which did calm me down and I said: "thanks girl, I owe you one." but she just smiled and shook her head in a: "no, you don't." fashion. I then went into my living room to see Arcanine but her black furred breasts were leaking milk faster and harder than Ruby's were. I then walked up to her which made her blush madly and seductively smile at me, then she hugged me against her breasts and let me drink her breast milk for a while and I alternated between her breasts every few minutes, causing her to nuzzle me, kiss me on my mouth and put her arms and her thick furred tail around me and I stayed with her for more than half of the day before she let me go on with my day. I was still slightly terrified of Reshiram because of the way she treated me, so Lycanroc decided to stay with me even during mating if she goes into heat but if she tries to attack me: Lycanroc would defend me, and she was terrifying this morning because I forgot about the dusk form Lycanroc's eyes turning from the beautiful emerald green to the beautiful and terrifying ruby red by pissing them off if they see you put their lover in harm's way or if their fur gets dirty. but from the way she made Reshiram back off after scaring me I could tell: Lycanroc was the strongest anthro I had. eventually, Reshiram approached me and told me through her telepathy: "the only reason why the other girls like you is because they trust you but I don't, you'll have to mate with me tonight if you want me to trust you." before she walked away, and Lycanroc put her hand on my shoulder. when night came: my room was sweet smelling, the strongest it's ever been and I saw Reshiram sitting on my bed.

 **Lemon Begin**

she walked over to and undressed me and afterwards: she turned around and got on her hands and knees before raising up her tail so that I could do her doggy style and I gave her the warning that I gave all the anthros but she told me through her telepathy that she was well aware, so I entered her pussy and she roared in pain but I then kissed her on her muzzle and she told me through her telepathy to continue and I then I entered and began thrusting in her womb before I cummed. afterwards: I pulled out of Reshiram's pussy before she rolled on to her back and telling me through her telepathy that she trusted me and let me suck on her left breast and drink her milk for a few minutes causing her to purr before I switched to and started to suck on her right breast for a few more minutes before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Reshiram got up and got me dressed back in my underwear before carrying me over to Lycanroc, who then put me on my bed and snuggled me into her fur and put my head on her breasts before she fell asleep.

Read and Review. no flames (Flamers will be blocked by me), and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	11. my anthro loves chapter 11

(authors note: another day, another follower.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, it is owned by Gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: it was midnight and the power went out in my house due to a storm, I was freezing since my room was no longer at a regulated temperature and I groped Lycanroc's breasts by grabbing for her to try and snuggle up with her. which made her wake up and see me shivering, so she called for: Luna, Kate, Tali, Crystal, Arcanine, and Ruby to come to my room and told them to keep me warm since my heater was out, and Ruby: wanted me to drink her breast milk again. and Ruby put my head against her breasts and let me begin sucking on her breasts. and after a few minutes: I was covered by the anthro's fur which began to warm me up because I would've gotten sick otherwise due to the storm outside being an Ice Storm even though it is the summer time, but that's Texas weather for you (and yes, an ice storm hit Sulphur Springs during the summer a long time ago which was 2004 for me.). I was surrounded by the anthros due to them trying to keep me warm until the power came back on but they knew that it wouldn't be until morning.

when morning came: I awoke to find: Lycanroc, Luna, Kate, Tali, Ruby, Crystal, and Arcanine all surrounding me while they were asleep and my head was on Ruby's breasts and she was purring in her sleep. when I moved off her breasts and put my head on Lycanroc's breasts: the anthros woke up and began to nuzzle me affectionately and I went to ask Reshiram what happened after we mated, I found her in the anthro's barracks and asked her: "what happened after we mated last night?" to which she replied through her telepathy: "an Ice Storm hit last night and all the anthros were called to your room by Lycanroc, you got cold since the power went out and the temperature became irregulated so the girls had to keep you warm." to which I said: "thank you for your time, Reshiram." to which she said to me in her telepathy: "you're welcome my mate." afterwards I told the anthros that I owe them my life but they just shook their heads smiling as if they were saying: "you don't have to owe us anything, we have you and that's all we need." I then got dressed and went outside to see an anthro shiny midday Lycanroc, she had a beautiful light blue and white fur coat but it looked like she was exausted since it looked she was out cold and I tried to wake her up but to no avail. I then took her inside my house and put her in the anthro's barracks to recover and rest that she get all rested up. I then went to tell the anthros that I found an anthro shiny midday Lycanroc who was out cold, so I put her in their barracks so she can get her strength back. which made the anthros smile thoughtfully and Reshiram said through her telepathy: "you really are a caring guy." causing the other anthros to nod. I then went back to check on the midday Lycanroc and saw that she was awake, staring at me, and blushing. she had the same lactating HHH-Cup breast size as the other anthros do, and I named her Lilly. and it was already night time when I entered my room which was sweet smelling and when I turned to Lilly: I saw her panting heavily and blushing.

 **Lemon Start**

she walked over to me and got me undressed before letting me do her doggy style, but I gave her the warning about the first time being painful but she nodded and I entered her pussy which made her yelp, but after a few minutes: I began thrusting in her pussy which then put her in pure pleasure, after a few minutes of thrusting: I entered her womb and began thrusting inside her womb for a few minutes before I cummed, afterwards: she let me pull out and then she rolled over on to her back and pulled my head down to her breasts as if she was saying: "go ahead my mate, my breast milk is all yours." and I began to suck on her left breast and drink her milk for a few minutes, then I switched to began to suck on her right breast for a more minutes before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Lilly then got me dressed back in my underwear before she turned on my TV and turned off my ceiling light, then she snuggled me up in her shiny light blue and white fur and put my head on her breasts before falling asleep too.

Read and Review. no flames because that will get you blocked by me, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	12. my anthro loves chapter 12

(I am happy that this story is getting so many faves, and I am almost done with chapter 5 of the power of synthetics. so be ready for that. now with that said: on with the story and this chapter will have another dialga looking ninetales but it will be an alolan ninetales and will be non-shiny as Crystal is a shiny and a kanto ninetales.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, it is owned by gamefreak.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Lilly's breasts who was smiling and nuzzling me, she looked just like Kate save for her light blue fur and light green eyes. once I had gotten dressed: I went out for a ride on my home-made ATV again and went down the road to a small forest that me and the guys go to walk in when we're on break from Xbox Live and I had Crystal with me since the other anthros are all in their barracks fawning over me, once I drove down the trail: I found a small cave and saw an Alolan Ninetales that looks like Crystal who rushed up and started nuzzling the Dialga looking Alolan Ninetales but the nuzzling they were doing was more of a sibling nuzzling so when I put 2 and 2 together I realized that this was Crystal's sister and I named her: Galena. then I noticed Galena was blushing as she walked closer to me, and I looked at her features which were: she was a non-shiny dialga colored but had the same armor as Crystal, she was an alolan ninetales but had the same breast size as all the other anthros which were a lactating HHH-Cup, and when she put my hand in her fur: it wasn't cold like Snowy's despite her being an Ice/Steel type. and afterwards. I asked Galena: "would you like to live with me? because I don't want to keep you from your sister." and she nodded while smiling, wagging her tails, purring, and hugging me to her breasts. after we got home: it was at least 8:30pm and I cooked us more of that Italian Sausage and Rigatoni Noodles in Vodka Sauce that me and the anthros love so much for our dinner, after dinner: me and Galena headed to my room which became sweet smelling and right then I knew that Galena wanted to mate with me since she was panting heavily.

 **Lemon start**

Galena walked over to me and got me undressed and I asked her like Crystal: "can I take your chest plate off your breasts and your helmet off your head?" to which she nodded smiling and I took her chest plate off which made her breasts fall free and I took off her helmet and then she got on her hands and knees before she raised her tails up for me to do her doggy style but I warned her that: it is going to be painful for her first time but she would only feel pain for a few seconds before she would feel pleasure, but she nodded and I entered her pussy and she yelped in pain but I kissed her on her muzzle causing her to purr while I was thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered and began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed, then I pulled out of her and she rolled over on to her back and let me suck on her breasts. I began to suck on her left breast and drink her breast milk for a few minutes before I switched to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Galena like Crystal: put her chest plate and helmet on my computer chair, turned on my TV, and turned off my ceiling light before snuggling me into her fur, putting her tails around me, and putting my head on her breasts then fell asleep.

Read and Review. no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome here.


	13. my anthro loves chapter 13

(author's note: so many faves...)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Galena's breasts who also was blanketing me, I moved and she got up nuzzled me before I got dressed. I then went to my living room and saw Arcanine with her hands on her breasts were leaking, so I went to the store and bought an electronic breast pump for her, after I got home and gave her the pump, I said: "you're welcome." Arcanine wagged her tail and nuzzled me affectionately before turning the pump on and pumping her breast milk out which began filling the massive bottles at the end underneath the flanges, and she looked at me seductively. I hoped that she wasn't pregnant, and don't get me wrong: I'd love to have a kid but I'm just not ready to have a kid yet. I then continued on to my home's hangar to my Recusant Destroyer and take it for a evening cruise and I saw anthro on the run from pokemon hunters, I didn't want to risk firing the laser cannons because I might hit her. so I put the Recusant on auto pilot and i saw her stare at me then I fired my grappling hook (which I actually have in real life) which got her around the waist, and I yelled out the quote from scorpion: "GET OVER HERE!" and yanked her up to me while catching her bridal style. and I went inside before turning the ship around and cloaking it so that the hunters couldn't follow me back home when I saw her: she was a shiny midnight form Lycanroc the only one left of the lycanrocs that I didn't have yet, and I asked her if she wanted to stay with me and the other anthros at my house since she had nowhere else to go and she immediately nodded and I saw that she had purple eyes, the same lactating HHH-Cup breasts, and darker blue fur than Luna. I named her Lupe and I uncloaked and landed my ship in the hangar and I saw Arcanine going to my room for the night but she kissed me before entering and I saw Lupe in heat and panting heavily.

 **Lemon Begin**

Lupe walked over and got me undressed and got on her hands and knees to let me do her doggy style and I gave her the warning that I gave the other anthros causing her to nod before I entered her causing her to yelp but I began thrusting in her pussy causing her to go into pure bliss and I entered in and began thrustingin her womb before I cummed, I then pulled out of her and she rolled on to her back before pulling me down to her breasts. I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her milk for a few minutes before I switched to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Lupe dressed me back in my underwear before putting me in the bed with Arcanine and getting on the other side of me and putting a blanket over us before they snuggled up to me with their fur for extra warmth and putting my head on their breasts before they fell asleep too.

Read and Review. no flames, and constructive criticism is encouraged.


	14. my anthro loves chapter 14

(authors note: this is by far my most popular story, thank you so much for the faves guys.)

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Lupe's and Arcanine's breasts, both of which were nuzzling me in their sleep and Arcanine holding my head to her breasts. I looked at Lupe and petted her head causing her to wake up, and she went to her new room. I looked at and began to suck on Arcanine's milk filled breasts, causing her to moan out in pleasure. when she woke up: i got dressed and went for another day to late afternoon flight in one of my CIS starships, though this time i choose the humble but powerful Munificent Star Frigate. the anthros were coming along with me as I have gotten an invite to a place known as the Aether Paradise, but before we left: I went to the store and bought more breast pumps for the other anthros that didn't have one, and we packed the stuff we were taking on the ship, including: Arcanine's breast pump just in case her breasts start leaking again. I was rather proud that this frigate: not only was it combat ready, but also as a large floating mobile home that has everything that Eggman had on his Egg Carrier in the Sonic Adventure 1 game, but as we were flying past a mountain on our way to the Aether Paradise: a storm hit and the Ship got struck by a powerful lightning bolt and we crashed in a massive lake that had water as clear as a diamond. we knew that when Crystal and I checked the engines: that they could be fixed but not for a day or two and thankfully the ship had a regenerative food supply, water, and power. but I decided to go out and take a look, I used an old pair of binoculars and saw 2 pokemon anthros who were looking at the ship. they were an Electrike and a Manectric before they ran back into the forest, I knew from the games that: they were powerful Electric-Types and liked mountainous terrain where they migrate at a certain time of the year to mate and breed. and guessing from the damage to the ship: they were just trying to defend themselves and their territory. after the loading ramp made it to the shore: I went to go find the Electrike and Manectric so that I could apologize for intruding on their territory, once I got to their territory: I saw a bunch of Electrikes and Manectrics. including the 2 anthro ones i saw earlier, I then noticed that not all pokemon are anthros. the two anthros noticed me, blushed, and began to wag their tails. the Electrike's features were: her lactating HHH-Cup breasts, ruby red eyes, and long green and yellow fur. the Manectric's features were: she was a shiny, the same bust measurement as the Electrike and my anthros, long flowing blonde hair that went her to her hips, and thick fur. I told them: "sorry, had I have known that you would be here: I would have changed course to go around your territory." the Electrike however: hugged me against her breasts and purred causing the Manectric to whimper in jealousy, after that: I told them: "I have to go back to my ship now girls, but I am sure that I will see you again." causing their eyes to tear up, but nod to me. as I made my way back I ran into a pack of wild Jangmo-o, Hakamo-o, Kommo-o, and a totem Kommo-o as the leader. they looked at me viciously and I understand that they were a pretty easy pokemon to piss off, but I thought that maybe I could maybe befriend the pack of pokemon before I got myself killed a said waving nervously: "hi guys. can you guys come over and give me a High-five so that I won't die?" and one Jangmo-o actually wanted to become friends with me and gave me a high-five, but unfortunately the rest weren't as friendly and chased us to my Munificent where surprisingly: Electrike and Manectric were waiting and they saw the pack of wild angry Dragon/Fighting-Types and used a powerful thunderbolt combined with my ship's turbo laser and point defense cannons on the pack causing them to run away screaming. me, the 2 new anthros, and my Jangmo-o friend went inside the ship and my pets decided to greet the Jangmo-o that decided to come with me and played with her for a while. it was already late at night and as I headed to my room on my ship: I saw Arcanine and the other anthros pumping their breast milk out, I asked Reshiram if they were pregnant as she pumped out the most milk and she replied to me through her telepathy: "we're not, we're just heavily engorged." to which I replied: "oh thank God. not that I don't want kids, but just because I'm not ready to have kids yet." causing her to nod. once I entered my room on the ship: I saw Electrike panting heavily and madly blushing.

 **Lemon Begin**

Electrike slowly walked over to and undressed me and got on her hands and knees so that I could do her doggy style and I gave her the warning that I gave the other anthros which made her nod determined for me to make her mine, I entered into her pussy which caused her to yelp out in pain and I began thrusting in her pussy which made her feel pleasure after a few minutes of thrusting I entered into her womb and I began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed inside of womb. she then rolled over on her back and showed me her milk filled breasts and crooned as if she was saying: "go ahead my mate, drink my milk." before she pulled my head down to her breasts, I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her milk for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast before I passed out.

 **Lemon** **End**

Electrike dressed me back in my underwear and was now tired, but she called Reshiram to cover me up in her wings. Electrike then carried me to the bed to which Reshiram came to my room on the ship, and Electrike though she had fur: her's wasn't as long as Manectric's or the other anthro's. Electrike's fur was as long as Ruby's and she layed me down in Reshiram's fur and my head in Reshiram's breast fur, then she folded her wings around me before she fell asleep and Electrike turned off the light and turned the TV on before leaving for the anthro's bunks on the ship.

read and review you. no flames ya bastards, but feel free to leave constructive criticism.


	15. my anthro loves chapter 15

(authors note since Zeraora is now a thing now: I am putting it in as a female anthro, other than that: thanks for the faves and follows on this story.)

disclaimer: i don't own pokemon

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Reshiram's breasts who was already awake and let me get dressed, I went to check on the ship's engines and Crystal noticed that this was plasma damage so it would take a lot longer. I went out on the Baarc Speeder with the extra seat and side car with Lycanroc who was probably going to be one of the alpha females of mine, as we rode along: I saw a storm like a windflare from Gears of War 4 except that the red was replaced by a plasma blue and the fire was replaced by lightning. the storm was pulling us in even though I turned the speeder around and after that: we blacked out in each other's arms with Lycanroc holding my head against her breasts, when I came around: I saw an anthro that was a mythical pokemon, I looked up in my pokemon info book and found the pokemon it was: it was a Zeraora. she was absolutely beautiful. her features were: she has the same frame as Lycanroc but had a larger bust measurement by one cup size at an I-Cup. thick yellow fur on her head, ears, cheeks, forearms, and thighs. cyan colored paws, nipples, whiskers, and eyes. a cyan spire like gem on her forehead. and black furred legs, breasts, and muzzle. she slowly walked over to my speeder and her breasts bounced with every move that she made, she warped Lycanroc and my speeder bike back to my Munificent and carried me back to my ship herself. once we were right outside of the ship: it started storming so we ran inside the Munificent and we both needed to dry off, I got a towel to dry off Zeraora but when I touched her breasts: her breast milk sprayed out of her breasts and on me which made her blush heavily but I told her: "it's fine." and she smiled and kissed me on the mouth before purring and heading to my room, I went to take a quick shower before heading up to my room for the night. once I got to my room: i smelled that sweet smell and I saw Zeraora panting heavily and blushing.

 **Lemon Begin**

Zeraora walked over to and undressed me which caused her breasts to jiggle and bounce while she did so, then she got on her hands and knees nodding for me to enter her soaking wet and dripping pussy after raising up her tail. but I gave her the warning that I gave all the other anthros, but she nodded and I entered her pussy but she didn't make a sound of pain which made me ask: "is this your first time Zeraora? because you seem a lot more experienced." which made her nod, and I told her: "ok, because I would have understood if you mated another pokemon before me." and after a few minutes of thrusting: I entered her womb, then I began thrusting in her womb and after a few more minutes: I cummed. then I pulled out of her and she rolled on to her back revealing her giant I-Cup milk filled breasts and purred as if she was saying: "suck on them my love, my breasts are filled to the brim with my milk and I want only you and our future offspring to drink it." and after that: she pulled my head down to her breasts. I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her milk which gushed into my mouth for a few minutes causing her to pur, then I switched over to her right breast and began to suck and drink more of Zeraora's breast milk for a few more minutes which made her pur even louder than before. afterwards: I asked her: "do you want to stay?" she nodded to me and I said: "welcome to the family Zeraora."

 **Lemon End**

I went to sleep in her fur and Zeraora put my head on her breasts after she dressed me back in my underwear, turning off my light, and turning on my TV. me and Zeraora went to sleep on my bed even though the floors of my room and the anthro barracks on the ship were carpeted. and before Zeraora went to sleep: she purred as if saying: "goodnight my mate." before she went to sleep purring.

Read and Review. no flames or talking about my autism, (all anonymous reviews about it will be removed, and any non-anonymous users who review about my autism will be blocked. thanks, and I am being serious.) and constructive criticism and positive reviews are welcome.


	16. my anthro loves chapter 16

(Authors Note: still one of my most popular to this day.)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Zeraora's soft I-Cup breasts, she is the only anthro i have who has that breast size, and they were so sensitive that they would spray her breast milk just by touching them. the repairs on the ship were almost done but we'd still be here for 6 or 7 days, but that was fine with me. I went outside after Zeraora began pumping her breast milk out, and as I was walking: I saw an anthro Torracat. she had a bigger breast size but it looked like it was just a slightly larger HHH-Cup breast size. the glowing fire bell which rested in her cleavage. orange, black, and light gray fur. and beautiful eyes. and I approached her to touch her fur, but when I got too close: i stepped on a twig causing her to turn around and scratch me with her claws. then she stopped, looked at me, and blushed. but the damage she did to me was bad so I used a full restore on myself which healed the damage. I forgave her for my injuries as I have a female cat who has sharp claws of her own, (believe me when I say that I have a female cat with sharp claws.) I then got closer to her and she nuzzled me like a cat would. we then began to walk back to my ship as it was getting late, and Torracat placed my hand on her left breast. once I got back to the ship, I was nuzzled by Lycanroc, Kate, Lilly, Lupe, Luna, Tali, Arcanine, Ruby, Zeraora, and Reshiram. all of them had their breasts pressed against me and nuzzling my face, most of all Lycanroc, Arcanine, and Zeraora not because the others didn't like me as much, but because those three had a stronger affection me longer. I headed to my room on the ship to see Torracat standing there with her breasts bulging and her milk leaking out of them, and the room having the sweet smell.

 **Lemon Begin**

Torracat walked up to got me undressed and then she got on her hands and knees so that I could do her doggy style like all the other anthros. and I gave her the warning like I did the other anthros too before I entered her pussy which made growl lightly which I stopped for a moment before she nodded for me to continue. I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of Torracat and she rolled over on to her back purring before she pulled my head down to her breasts purring, I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her milk which squirted into my mouth for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Torracat got me dressed back in my underwear and put me on my bed before turning off my ceiling light and turning on my TV on before snuggling me up into her fur and putting my head on her breasts before she fell asleep too.

Read and Review. no flames, hostile anonymous user views, or talking about me having autism because that will get you a block from me, and constructive criticism is always encouraged.


	17. my anthro loves chapter 17

(author's note: another day, another follower of this story.)

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Torracat's breasts and I went to get dressed, afterwards I went to the anthro barracks to see how well Zeraora, Electrike, Manectric, and Torracat were getting along with the other girls. but when I entered their bunks: I was tackled by the busty female anthro pokemon who began nuzzling me, and pressing their milk filled breasts against my body, I knew that they were all in love with me but their affection for me was extremely stronger than ever. Lycanroc had pulled my head to her breasts since she was one of my Alpha females, but I loved the Beta and Omega females just as equally. I told them: "hi girls, just wanted to check in with you and see how you are getting along with the anthros from here." causing Zeraora to walk over to me which caused her breasts to jiggle and bounce, Lycanroc let me go and Zeraora grabbed me and pulled my head to her breasts, and she nuzzled me while purring. as if she was saying: "we're getting along quite well, thank you for your concern my mate." which caused the other anthros to blush. I then told them: "well I'll be going for a walk, don't wait up for me to come home I'll probably be back late." i said before leaving the anthro barracks and the ship, I went along a dirt trail into the forest, I hoped to God that I didn't run into that Jangmo-O, Hakamo-O, and Komo-O pack again. not because I didn't like them, but out of fear as I almost died last time I met them but I made friends with a Jangmo-O and she lives with me, but she likes to hang out with my pets. as I continued walking: I saw a cave and said to myself: "I don't want to know what's in there." and I found a shade tree and sat down underneath it, I looked around and decided to watch a few of: Chuggaaconroy's, Nintendocaprisun's, Protonjon's, and Joshjepson's YouTube videos as I rested. but I then I looked up due to me hearing something that made the bushes in front of me rustle, then I saw what was causing the bushes to rustle: it was an anthro Mightyena and her features were: the same figure as Lycanroc minus her snout which was slightly shorter, her ears which were slightly bigger, and her eyes which were yellow where the Lycanroc's eyes were white and eye color was a reddish-orange instead of green. she blushed, smiled, and began wagging her tail at me. she stood up and began to nuzzle me, after she was done nuzzling me: she put my right hand on her cheek and my left hand on her soft breast which she alternated my hand on her breasts every few seconds. I asked her if she wanted to live with me and her response to that was putting my head on her HHH-Cup breasts and vigorously nuzzling me while she wagged her tail, afterwards: we began to walk back to my ship as it was getting late and me and Mightyena already ate an MRE made by Crystal. once we got to the ship: everyone was asleep so if I became her mate now, at least I wouldn't wake any of the anthros up not that they would mind since I am their alpha male according to what Reshiram told me before I left. when I entered my room: Mightyena's pussy began to leak like crazy and she was panting heavily while blushing and the room became sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

she walked over to me and got me undressed before she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style like all the other anthros, and I gave her the warning that I gave the other anthros if it's their first time. causing her to nod and I entered her soaking wet and leaking pussy and like Zeraora: she seemed a lot more experienced as she didn't yelp, but it could be her first time and I just couldn't tell so I asked her: "Mightyena, is this your first time? because you seem to be a lot more experienced." and she nodded. so I began thrusting for a few minutes until I entered her womb, then I began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of her pussy and she rolled on to her back revealing her light grey furred breasts, she then pulled me head down to her breasts. I began to suck on her left breast and drink her breast milk for a few minutes causing Mightyena to moan out in pure pleasure and bliss and she put her left hand on the back of my head before I switched to her right breast and suck on it before asking: "would you like to stay with me and the other anthros Mightyena?" which made her nod before she nuzzled me affectionately.

 **Lemon End**

I fell asleep on Mightyena's breasts after she dressed me back in my underwear, and she turned my TV on and my ceiling light off. she then snuggled me up in her fur, and put my head on her breasts before she fell asleep with me.

read and review. all hostile comments from guests will be removed and and all hostile flamer comments and talking about me having autism will get you blocked by me, and as always constructive criticism is welcomed and i talk to you all later.


	18. my anthro loves chapter 18

(authors note: to all who favorite and follow this story, thanks for your support.)

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Mightyena's light gray furred breasts and she was holding my head against them, but I knew I had to wake her up so I gently squeezed her right breast which made her jolt and instantly wake up. she wagged her black furred tail and let me get up to get dressed, afterwards: I took Mightyena to the anthro barracks to which the anthros pressed their breasts against my body and a few of them which were: Arcanine, Lycanroc, Zeraora, and Reshiram put my head against their breasts and nuzzle me. I noticed that Reshiram's breasts had gotten a little bigger as well as her being more affectionate, she then told the other anthros to go out of their barracks to do their duties on the ship so that she could have some alone time with me. she said to me through her telepathy: "hello my mate. my breasts have gotten a little bit bigger, and I am producing a little more milk than I was too. do you think you can drink some to relieve them of the pressure?" and I made the joke in a fake mind controlled voice: "yes my love, whatever you want." which made Reshiram giggle before she pulled my head to her breasts and I began to drink her breast milk for at least an hour and I alternated between her breasts before I got done. she told me through her telepathy: "thank you, my mate. but I think you should know: my two sisters which are a Shiny Reshiram, and a Shadow Reshiram. as well as the legendary pokemon: Yveltal, Xerneas, Virizion, Palkia, Dialga, Suicune, Lugia, and White Kyurem have become quite interested in you. i know that they are female, but their breasts are bigger if not the same size as mine and they produce more milk than I do. and I'm a legendary pokemon too, so that's saying something." and I stopped sucking on her breasts to say: "I can't wait, but I hope that they aren't as aggressive before I mate with them like you were, no offense." and she quickly replied through her telepathy: "no, I'm with you." after a few more minutes: i told her: "well I'll be off, maybe I'll meet a new anthro like I have been. but, knowing my luck that's probably going to happen." and Reshiram nodded, I left the ship and went on my walk like and admired the view of the forest. I then saw an anthro that looked amazing, it was a female Pyroar. her body figure and breast size was the same as Reshiram, she had a tan furred underside, brown furred sides and back, she had long flowing mane like the female Pyroars had in the games, and beautiful cerulean blue eyes. once I approached her: she noticed me, started to pur, and started to blush. "hello there" i said, and once I got close: she pulled my head to her breasts and purred louder. I then told her: "how about we go back to my ship? so if you want to mate, we can do it in private." causing to instantly nod, and we started to walk back to the ship. it was night time when we got back to the ship, Pyroar then made her lactating HHH-Cup breasts bounce slightly before she gave me a seductive stare and smile. we then headed to my room which became sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

Pyroar immediately walked over and undressed me before she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, and I gave her the warning that it was going to be painful for her first time but she nodded and I entered her pussy which made her hiss but she then quickly relaxed. I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed which made her roar in pleasure. I then pulled out of Pyroar and she rolled over on to her back which revealed her tan furred breasts, she then pulled my head down to her breasts while purring. I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes before I switched to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I fell asleep.

 **Lemon End**

Pyroar dressed me in my underwear, she then purred before she turned on my TV, turned off my light, and snuggling me up into her fur after putting my head on her soft milk filled breasts and falling asleep.

read and review, no flames.


	19. my anthro loves chapter 19

(authors note: I'm glad you guys are loving this story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Joey P.O.V: I awoke on Pyroar's breasts to a thud on the ship, so i got dressed and pulled out a Security tablet to access the munificent's outer cameras and a saw what I thought was a beautiful anthro: I saw an anthro Zoroark and I saw her features. they were: gray HHH-Cup breasts, black nipples, her long red mane with the black tips and the cyan bead, the same figure frame as Lycanroc, blue eyes, and the same slim waist that Reshiram has. I zoomed in with the camera, but she noticed that the camera was on and began to blush. she the jumped down in front of the boarding ramp and came inside of the ship, and once she saw me: she purred out: "Zoro... Ark..." but I saw black electrical tape covering her nipples. I told her: "let me get this black tape off your nipples, it must be uncomfortable to have it on your breasts all day." causing her to nod, however: I saw her breasts had been producing milk but it felt like her milk was dried up in her breasts and I took her to the medical droid on the ship and the droid said as much so I called for: Ferah, Arcanine, Crystal, Reshiram, Ruby, and Pyroar and they heated the Zoroark's breasts which melted and liquidized the dried up breast milk in the Zoroark's breasts causing her to pur and her breasts to start leaking, I asked her if she was a wild pokemon or a trainer's pokemon. and Reshiram told me through her telepathy: "she's a wild pokemon who's been watching you meet the girls, suffice to say: she wants you too now. but before she got here, a pokemon hunter taped her nipples sealing off the air flow in her breasts which caused her milk to dry up in her breasts and the hunter was going use her for his own pleasure before she killed said hunter." which caused her to pull my head to her breasts and nuzzle me, Lycanroc then left the room with the other anthros so that we could have some privacy and it was already night time since I woke up so late in the day. we walked to my room but I decided to give her the full tour of the ship and she put a portable electric pump on her lactating breasts to pump her milk as we walked, then we finally got to my room and she took off the breast pump and handed it to Galena. when we entered my room: it was sweet smelling, and I looked over to the Zoroark who I named Layla and I saw her blushing and panting heavily.

 **Lemon Begin**

Layla walked over to and undressed me before getting on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style but I gave her the warning that it was going to be painful for her first time, but she nodded and I entered her pussy which made her groan out in pain but she then relaxed as the pain she felt turned into pleasure. I then began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed inside of her womb. I then pulled out of her pussy before she rolled over on her back and revealed her milk filled HHH-Cup breasts before and she pulled my head down to her breasts and called for Lycanroc to which Lycanroc came over and nuzzled me. I began sucking on Layla's left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes causing Layla to purr before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I let her breast go. I then switched anthros and started sucking on Lycanroc's left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes which made her moan out: "Lycan... Roc..." before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I kissed Lycanroc on her muzzle and fell asleep on Layla's breasts.

 **Lemon End**

Lycanroc kissed me on my cheek before she dressed me back in my underwear and got up to turn my light off and TV on, she then came back to the bed and snuggled up with me and Layla and put her arms around me before she and Layla fell asleep with me.

read and review.


	20. my anthro loves chapter 20

(author's note: is this story showing up as a rated M story? and also thank all who love this story and follow it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Layla's breasts with Lycanroc's breasts on the side of my face, both anthros nuzzling my face and petted Lycanroc and Layla before I got dressed. I then went up to the bridge of the Munificent and Reshiram told me through her telepathy: "the Engines have been repaired for now, but: we'll have to land here again to finish them but at least we'll fly." and I nodded before saying: "contact the Aether Foundation for me." which made her nod before calling them, after a few minutes: Aether President Lusamine answered "hello President Lusamine I am coming to the Aether Paradise now, however there was a major unexpected Delay in my schedule. but we are on our way again and should arrive in a few hours." and she replied: "I understand, we'll be waiting." before the call ended and the video screen went off. afterwards: the Munificent took off but an anthro that was bright blue with a white underside and white HHH-Cup breasts, red eyes, and a purple mane jumped inside the hangar before we left as the ship was in flight: I saw the anthro on the ship's inner cameras, she was a Suicune. she was right outside the doors of the bridge and I hoped that she was friendly, once I opened the bridge's doors: she ran over to and began to nuzzle me before she pulled my head to her milk filled breasts and I asked Reshiram: "is this the Suicune that gained the attention of?" and Reshiram nodded before saying through her telepathy: "yes, she is. but she wants to mate with you once we land at the forest lake that we were at before we took off." and I nodded and Reshiram left the bridge for a few minutes so that I could get to know Suicune. Suicune put my right hand on her right breast but she alternated between the two of them and she put my left hand on her cheek, and I asked Suicune: "I'm guessing that you've wanted to mate with me?" and she nodded before telling me through her telepathy: "yes I have, but I will wait until our return trip for us to mate." after that: Suicune left the bridge and I saw the Aether Paradise, the building was floating structure that was a pure white color with the gold Aether Foundation symbol on the front of the building. once I started landing my ship: two Aether foundation Attack Helicopters engaged my ship but I radioed them and they pulled off to an escort formation, once my munificent landed and I exited the ship: Lycanroc and the other anthros wanted to come with me but I told them that I will let only Lycanroc come with me because she is the strongest but I want them to come with too but I need them to guard the ship which caused them to nod. me and Lycanroc were greeted by Lusamine and she gave us the tour of the facility, but I then saw an anthro but she was different and she was very chimeric but also very beautiful. she looked at me and tried walking up to me but Faba used a shock collar to keep her where she was, I pulled out my great grandfather's gun and shot the collar which destroyed it instantly. I then asked: "you wanna try that again?" and he then dropped the button that activated the collar and left, I then asked: "what's this pokemon's name?" and Lusamine said: "her name is Silvally and she's the last one left that we have on us, my son has a Type: Null which will evolve into a Silvally at a later date." the Silvally nuzzled me affectionately and Lusamine then told me that I could have the Silvally due to her affection for me. it was late in the afternoon so me, Lycanroc, and Silvally entered my ship before leaving the Aether Paradise. the ship then took off and headed back to the forest lake to stop and do repairs for a few more days, I finally got to take in Silvally's features. they were: black furred II-Cup breasts which were bigger than Zeraora's breasts but just as sensitive, a black furred body, clawed arms, a feather mohawk, thick white fur that covered down to her cleavage, a tail fin, a beak-like snout, and long white-silver hair. Zeraora and Silvally both approached me while purring and nuzzling my face before pressing their breasts against me, after that Zeraora went to go pump her breast milk. it was late when we got back to the area in the forest's lake we were at when we took off and landed, I then entered my room to find it sweet smelling and Silvally panting heavily.

 **Lemon Begin**

Silvally walked over to and undressed me before getting on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, I then gave her the warning that it'll painful for her first time but she nodded and I entered her pussy causing her to groan but she felt the pain subside a few seconds later. I began to thrust inside her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting inside her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of Silvally's pussy which caused her to roll over on to her back which revealed her sensitive II-Cup milk filled breasts, she then pulled me down to them purring as if saying: "drink my love, I want you to drink my milk." and I started sucking on her left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I began to fall asleep.

 **Lemon End**

Silvally saw that my TV was on, but she dressed me back in my underwear and turned my ceiling light off before she got a blanket before putting the blanket over us and putting my head on her breasts before we both fell asleep.

read and review. no flames or talking about me having autism, and feel free to leave constructive criticism.


	21. my anthro loves chapter 21

(author's note: I said it before but I'll say it again. So many faves!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up late in the afternoon on Silvally's breasts who was still sleeping and holding me against her breasts while purring, so I began to suck on her left breast and drink her breast milk for a few seconds before switching to her right breast which made her wake up, purr, blush, and smile before I let her breast go. I then got dressed and took her to the anthro barracks and Lycanroc snuggled my head between her breasts and yipped out at me when we entered the room, Suicune noticed that Lycanroc was very affectionate which made her slightly jealous but not angry as Lycanroc was the most affectionate to me. I then told Suicune: "like you said: let's spend some time together." causing her to walk over to me and snuggle my head between her breasts. we went around the ship and Suicune was given a breast pump by Ruby which she then turned it on to pump her milk out, we then walked through my ship and by the time we got to my room: it was already night and Suicune was panting heavily and the room sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

Suicune turned off the breast pump before walking over to and undressing me and she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, I then gave her the warning that it was going to be painful for her first time. but she nodded and I entered her pussy causing her to groan out in pain, and I stopped but she nodded for me to continue and I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of Suicune's pussy before she rolled over on to her back revealing her HHH-Cup breasts and telling me through her telepathy: "they're all yours now, drink all the breast milk you want. she then pulled me down to her soft white furred breasts, I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her milk for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before Suicune told me through her telepathy: "you know: Solgaleo the Sun Pokemon is interested in you, she'll be coming for you at some point. she can't wait for you to mate with her and call you her alpha male and mate." and nodded before I fell asleep on Suicune's breasts.

 **Lemon End**

Suicune nuzzled me before dressing me back in my underwear, she then turned my ceiling light off and my TV on before snuggling me up against her body, putting her long flowing purple mane on my body, and putting my head on her breasts before she let sleep take us.

Read and Review, but no flames.


	22. my anthro loves chapter 22

(authors note: to the Guests who said: "FU to the Critics United", I say: "Roger Roger". except Reeds, when he criticized me: at least he wasn't a dick about it, so he's good people.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Suicune's soft milk filled breasts, and I kissed her on her muzzle to wake her up. she then woke up and nuzzled me back before she let me get dressed, afterwards: I took her to the anthro barracks. after I opened the door: every anthro immediately ran over to me and lovingly nuzzled me with Lycanroc and Mightyena putting their breasts against me and I stroked their head fur. after I left: I then went out but it then turned into a beautiful night the second I began walking halfway through my route: the sky turned to night, but yet: it was still daylight on the ground but the sky was dark like an eclipse as I was going for my walk. I then saw what was a sight to behold, it was an anthro Solgaleo and she was beautiful. her features were: Her slim figure which was the same as Reshiram's, her white fur, her five pointed mane with orange tips, her dark blue cosmic face, her light blue eyes, her gray skin underside, her gray JJ-Cup breasts, and black nipples. the very busty lion looking Pokemon walked up to me blushing before the sky became day again, she then pulled my head against her breasts and she put my left hand on her left breast and I gently squeezed her breast which made milk squirt out. I looked up to the Solgaleo's face and she kissed me on the mouth. afterwards me and Solgaleo walked back to the ship and I asked her while we were walking back: "can you stay with me and my other anthros?" and she nodded before she pulled me against her breasts, we then entered the ship and ate dinner before we headed to my room. once I got there: it was powerfully warm and sweet smelling, and I saw Solgaleo panting heavily.

 **Lemon Begin**

Solgaleo walked over to and undressed me before she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, and I I gave her the warning of it being painful for her first time l but she nodded. I then entered her pussy which caused her to lightly squint in pain and I stopped to see if she was okay, she then nodded for me to continue and I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb. I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed, afterwards: I pulled out of her pussy and she rolled on to her back showing her JJ-Cup breasts and she pulled my head down to them while purring. I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I started to nod off.

 **Lemon End**

Solgaleo got up and turned off the ceiling light and my TV on before she put my head on her breasts and nuzzle me in the bed before she pulled a blanket over the both of us and moved some of the fur on her mane to cover my cheek before she fell asleep with me in her arms and my head on her breasts.

read and review, no flames.


	23. my anthro loves chapter 23

(authors note: I am so glad that a lot of people love this story.)

disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Solgaleo's soft breasts who was purring in her sleep while nuzzling me, I woke her up and I got dressed and I saw Arcanine, Lycanroc, Luna, Layla, Snowy, and Reshiram waiting for me at the ship's entrance. they rushed over to me and put my head against their breasts before Reshiram said through her telepathy that they wanting to go with me today, and I said: "that's fine. by the way, Reshiram: can you tell what anthros I will be meeting today?" and she nodded before replying through her telepathy: "yes. one will be a a shiny Dusk Lycanroc but she will be black and white fur with blue eyes instead of Blue and white fur with green eyes, the second one will be a hybrid Midnight Lycanroc mixed with a Zoroarks hair and Arcanine tail and body marks, and the final one will be an Alolan Arcanine." and I told her: "that sounds awesome, and I'm sorry if I abused your telepathy." and she said through her telepathy: "no, it's fine." before hugging my head on her breasts. afterwards: we left and I went to find the anthros that I was going to be meeting with my anthros close behind, we then saw them but their breasts were being milked by pokemon hunters and the three anthros were locked in cages. I snuck up and turned off the pumps, knocked out the pokemon hunters, and freed the three anthros before I got pinned by the Alolan Arcanine who was blushing like crazy. I reached up to her she put my left hand on her left cheek and my right hand on her right breast, I then noticed collars on them with their names. the Alolan Arcanine was named: Aurora, her features were her slim waist, HHH-Cup Breasts. the Hybrid Lycanroc was named: Selena, her features were her slim waist, Arcanine like tail, long black hair with a bead in it like a Zoroark, and MMM-Cup Breasts. and the black and white furred Dusk Lycanroc was named: Olivia, her features were her slim waist and NNN-Cup Breasts. all of which: were blushing, but I then told them: "I know you want to get to know me, but around unconscious Pokemon Hunters isn't a good idea." they then nodded and we headed back to the Munificent, I then saw the anthros talking and Reshiram told me through her telepathy: "the three anthros you rescued will be living with us, but only one can mate with you tonight. I prefer you mate with Olivia, as she is the most anxious and Selena's heat won't come until tomorrow night and Aurora's doesn't come until the night after Selena. also: her breasts are producing milk at a faster rate than even Arcanine's do." and I nodded and I said: "ok, I will go to my room where she's probably waiting for me now." before I entered my room to see Olivia standing in front of me panting heavily, but her breasts were filled with so much milk that it caused her lactate just by breathing, and then she took off her collar and the room was sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

Olivia walked over to and undressed me which caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle like crazy before she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, and I gave her the warning of it being painful for her first time and she nodded to me before lifting up her tail. I then entered her pussy which made her yelp in pain but she nodded for me to continue so I began thrusting for a few minutes before I entered her womb, then I began thrusting in her womb before I cummed. I pulled out of Olivia's pussy and she rolled over on to her back revealing her over sensitive, lactating NNN-Cup breasts before she pulled my head down to her breasts. I began sucking on her left breast drinking her milk which gushed into my mouth for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast and drink even more of her breast milk for a few more minutes before I let her breast go and fell asleep.

 **Lemon End**

she got up and turned on my TV and my ceiling light off and called for Luna, Kate Lily, Lycanroc, Tali, and Selena before Olivia snuggled me up into her black and white fur and putting my head on her breasts and the other Lycanrocs putting their fur on my body with Lycanroc herself cuddling me too.

read and review, no flames.


	24. my anthro loves chapter 24

(Author's Note: still by far my most popular story.)

Joey P.O.V: I woke up to all of my Lycanrocs around me with my head on Olivia's breasts and Lycanroc's arms around me, and I then noticed Selena who also woke up after I had and I tried to talk to her. she blushed but moved away from me, I then remembered that Selena's, Aurora's and Olivia's breasts were constantly milked by the two pokemon hunters from yesterday so I left her alone but not before telling the anthros: "I love you all girls". I got dressed and stayed on the ship so I could get Selena to not be as shy, a few minutes later: Selena came over to and nuzzled me. that's when I looked at her breasts which caused her to blush and cover her nipples with her hands, and that's when I kissed her on the muzzle to make her less nervous. when we left the ship, we decided to go swimming in the lake's clear water and we swam for most of the day before we saw a storm coming so we got out of the lake and ran into the ship and I changed my clothes before heading to dinner. afterwards I headed to my room and saw Selena waiting for me in my room blushing, and panting heavily and the room became sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

Selena walked over to and undressed me before getting on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style and I gave her the warning that it is going to be painful for her first time, which caused her to nod before I entered her pussy and she yelped but I then kissed her on the muzzle which made her nuzzle me and nod for me to continue. I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of Selena's pussy which caused her to roll on to her back and reveal her lactating MMM-Cup breasts which Selena me down to, I began sucking on her left breast and drink her milk which gushed into my mouth for a few minutes before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast and drinking more of her breast milk for a few more minutes causing her to moan out: "Lycan... roc..." before I fell asleep.

 **Lemon End**

Selena nuzzled me and dressed me back in my underwear, then she turned on my ceiling light off and my TV on before calling for Aurora and Arcanine. once they entered: Selena snuggled me into her fur and put my head on her breasts while she was smiling and she put the nipple of her left breast into my mouth and squeezed her left breast causing her milk to gush into my mouth and rubbed my throat to help me swallow her milk and I continued sucking and I alternated between the two of her breasts throughout the night. Selena let both Arcanine and Aurora snuggle up to me as well, Arcanine got on my left side and Aurora got on my right side before the 3 girls fell asleep.

Read and Review, no flames. (the more you hater guys of this story flame, the more popular it gets.) and I will see you all later.


	25. my anthro loves chapter 25

(authors note: this is by far my most popular story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up sucking on Selena's breasts who was smiling in her sleep with Aurora and Arcanine at my sides, I woke them up and Selena took a deep breath and put my head against her breasts and watched as I began sucking on her breasts and drinking her milk since I knew that was what she wanted. she smiled and wagged her tail before I let go of her breasts, afterwards: I went to get dressed and I decided to spend time with Aurora and I found her pumping out her breast milk with Arcanine. the two girls both ran over to me and began to nuzzle me and I kissed them on their muzzles, and I told Aurora that I wanted to spend time with her. we went out for a walk and I got to know Aurora since she is the only known Alolan Arcanine in existence, her fur had it's curls in it and darker cobalt blue stripes, her fur was cold to the touch, and was a light ice blue color. she pulled my head to her breasts as she nuzzled me, she was an Ice Type like Snowy, Suicune, and Galena are but she was a little shy though not as much as Selena is. when we got back: I went to eat dinner with my anthros and Lycanroc, Snowy, and Arcanine ran up and nuzzled me and put my head against their breasts while wagging their tails, we all ate and the girls headed to the anthro barracks and I headed to my room and I saw Aurora standing in my room blushing and panting heavily with the room at a cooler temperature and sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

Aurora slowly walked over to and undressed me before she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, but I gave her the warning that it was going to be painful for her first time but she nodded. I entered her pussy which made her yelp in pain, but she nodded for me to continue. I begbegan thrusting into her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of Aurora's pussy and she rolled over on to her back revealing her milk filled HHH-Cup breasts and she pulled my head down to them and I began sucking, I started sucking on her left breast and drinking her cold breast milk for a few minutes which made her moan out in pleasure: "Arca... nine..." before switched over to and started sucking on her right breast and drinking more of her breast milk for a few more minutes before I let go of her right breast.

 **Lemon End**

I started to fall asleep on Aurora's soft breasts and she dressed me back in my underwear before turning off my ceiling light and turning on my TV, she called for Snowy, Lycanroc, and Arcanine and they snuggled around me and put a blanket over me before they fell asleep with me.

read and review.


	26. my anthro loves chapter 26

(author's not: this story is still popular)

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Aurora's breasts with both of Snowy's breasts against my mouth and her nipples in my mouth to which I presumed that I was breast feeding off of her in my sleep, Arcanine holding me against her body, and Lycanroc's muzzle touching my mouth and using her tail to keep me warm. I sucked hard enough on Snowy's breasts to make her cold breast milk come out but gently enough so that I wouldn't hurt her, and I did this to the other anthros around me ending with Lycanroc. after the other three left I asked Lycanroc: "can I have some of your breast milk for my breakfast girl?" to which she smiled, wagged her tail, blushed, and nodded before pulling my head to her breasts and I sucked on them for three hours before I let go of them and I said: "thanks Lycanroc, I know you love it when I suck on your breasts and drink your breast milk. don't you girl?" causing her to yip out happily at me before she nuzzled me. I wiped off Lycanroc's nipple and my mouth of any of her excess breast milk that dripped out of my mouth and around her nipples before I got dressed, I then went out for a walk outside of my Munificent for a while but a severe storm hit and when I was walking back: lightning struck the ground in front of me and I got knocked back before I rolled down a small hill and I went in two loops as I rolled before I reached the ground and I blacked out. I then woke up in a cave with a couple of anthros in it. they were: a regular Midday Lycanroc, a Rockruff, a Shiny Rockruff, a Alolan Vulpix, a Kanto Vulpix, a Houndoom, a Hybrid Lycanroc, a Shiny Kanto Ninetales, a Shiny Mightyena, a Shiny Alolan Ninetales, a Shiny Arcanine, a Shiny Luxray, a Absol, a Shiny Eevee, and a Flareon. I noticed that the Hybrid Lycanroc was pumping out her breast milk with a primitive manual hand breast pump made out of wood, some plastic, and some vines and she had larger breasts than even Olivia has, the Midday Lycanroc wagged her tail, smiled, let her tongue hang out of her mouth like any dog would, blushed and held my head against her white furred milk filled HHH-Cup breasts when she saw me awake. they let me contact the anthros that live with me to tell them that I wouldn't be back on the ship for at least 16 days, but Reshiram said through her telepathy over the phone that they understood. I also noticed that the anthros in this cave were wearing bras and panties, but the Hybrid Lycanroc I got a good look at her body and features, they were: her gigantic milk filled OOO-Cup breasts, the orange tuft of fur around her neck that went in between her cleavage that was similar to a Zoroark, her long white hair that went over her face and down to her mid-back, her Houndoom like tail adorned with thick pale gold fur at the end of her tail, some pale gold fur that were like horns but were indeed thicker fur to hold her white hair in place, her lavender eyes, her charcoal colored fur, her thick pale yellowish-orange fur on both sides of her waist which was also thin, and darker black fur on the back and sides of her head and going between her eyes. I asked her if she had a name and she shook her head no which I decided: "how about I name you: Nocturna?" and she yipped out happily and began snuggling my head between her breasts followed by the Midday Lycanroc and both nuzzled me affectionately. night came quickly but they managed to have MREs possibly due to an abandoned military convoy nearby, we ate and I went to my room in the cave which looked like my room on the ship as it was fully furnished and everything and I saw Nocturna standing in my "room" blushing and panting heavily while it was sweet smelling.

 **Lemon Begin**

Nocturna took off her black bra by pulling the red string knot at the front of it loose making her breasts fall free with a bounce and revealing her jet black nipples so that they could breath some fresh air and took her black panties off so that her pussy could also breath some air, then she walked over to and undressed me which made her breasts jiggle and bounce vigorously with every movement she made before she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, and I gave her the warning that it was going to be painful for her first time which made her nod nervously but I told her: "the pain doesn't last for very long, and after the pain goes away: it's all pleasure from there on." and she nodded more confident now. I then enter her dripping pussy which made her yelp silently and I told her: "sorry, but like I said: it's painful for the first time." and I kissed her on her muzzle which made her relax. after that: she nodded for me to continue and I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. Nocturna called for the Midday Lycanroc who wagged her tail and smiled with her tongue out which when she saw me, I then pulled out of Nocturna's pussy and she rolled on to her back revealing her PPP-Cup breasts and she pulled my head down to let me suck on them. I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her milk for a few minutes, which made her moan out: "Lycan... roc..." before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast and drinking more of her breast milk for a few more minutes before I let go of her breasts.

 **Lemon End**

I fell asleep and the Midday Lycanroc dressed me back in my underwear before Nocturna put my head against her breasts and the Midday Lycanroc turned off the light and the TV on as their cave had electricity due to a solar panel and the Midday Lycanroc snuggled up to me from behind and put her breasts behind my head in case I got hungry in my sleep but both held me close and they even pulled out a tempur-pedic pillow and pulled out a blanket and pulled it over us before they fell asleep too.

read and review.


	27. my anthro loves chapter 27

(authors note: so many favorites and follows. I can't believe how popular this story has gotten, though it doesn't have as many faves as other stories: I'm still happy how it turned out.)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Joey P.O.V: I woke up between the two Lycanrocs with my head on Nocturna's giant milk filled breasts, I woke up Nocturna by sucking on her breasts and drinking some of her milk and asked her for some privacy with the Midday Lycanroc and she nodded before she left. I turned over and began to suck on the Midday Lycanroc's HHH-Cup breasts which made her wake up gently and smile before putting her arms and tail around me as well as putting her left hand behind my head as I drank her breast milk. I stayed with the beautiful Lycanroc who's tail wagged the whole time and she nuzzled me as I sucked on her breasts, it was about 3:30pm after my long time with the Midday Lycanroc and before I got dressed I told her: "I think I am going to name you: Aleu." which made her yip out happily before I let her breasts go, I got dressed so I could meet the other anthros and the Shiny Kanto Ninetales, Shiny Alolan Ninetales, Rockruff, Shiny Arcanine, Shiny Eevee, Shiny Mightyena, and Absol came over and nuzzled me before the Shiny Alolan Ninetales put my head against her HHH-Cup breasts after taking her white bikini bra and panties off to which the other girls around me blushed and they followed suit. the Shiny Mightyena took off her blue bikini bra and panties, the Absol took off her purple bikini bra and panties, the Rockruff took off her red bikini bra and panties, the Shiny Arcanine took off her green bikini bra and panties, the Shiny Eevee took off her pink bikini bra and panties, and the Shiny Kanto Ninetales took off her orange bikini bra and panties before they all nuzzled me to their affection and putting their breasts against my head while blushing, the Shiny Alolan Ninetales also put her left nipple in my mouth and squeezed her left breast and I began to drink her cold breast milk for a few minutes causing her to moan out in pleasure: "Nine... Tales..." and pur gently before I switched over to and began sucking on her right breast and drink more of her milk for a few more minutes before I left. I later found Aleu and she huddled up to me and after we ate I headed to my room which was sweet smelling and I saw Aleu standing in front of me while blushing and panting heavily.

 **Lemon Begin**

Aleu slowly walked over to and undressed me before getting on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style, and I gave her the warning that it's going to be painful for her first time but she nodded and lifted up her tail and opened her pussy temporarily but all the while her love juices drained out like a waterfall and then I entered her pussy which made her yelp in pain but I told her: "sorry girl, but the pain won't last long." which made her nod for me to continue. I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes until I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of Aleu's pussy and said Midday Lycanroc who was in pure bliss: rolled on to her back and revealing her perfectly rounded HHH-Cup milk filled breasts like all the other lycanrocs I have, as all their breasts are perfectly well rounded and milk filled before she pulled me down to them and I began sucking on them. I began sucking on her left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes causing her to put her left hand on the back of my head and moan out in pleasure: "Lycan... Roc..." before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast and drinking more of her breast milk for a few more minutes before I let go of her breasts.

 **Lemon End**

Aleu watched as I started to fall asleep on her breasts and she got me dressed back in my underwear before she turned off the light and the TV on before putting my head on her breasts, and she called for the Shiny Alolan Ninetales to come to the room we're in and she came and huddled up to my back and she kept me warm with Aleu and the Shiny Alolan Ninetales put her arms soft tails around me and Aleu put her arms and her tail around me before they both fell asleep with me.

Read and Review.


	28. my anthro loves chapter 28

(Authors Note: I'm glad this story is doing well.)

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up on Aleu's breasts with both of her nipples in my mouth which were dripping milk and she had her arms and tail around me, the Shiny Alolan Ninetales had her arms and tails around me with her breasts behind my head and both girls were smiling and nuzzling me in their sleep. I sucked on Aleu's breasts which caused milk to squirt in my mouth and her to wake up and kiss me before she left to go on with her day but not before breast feeding me for half an hour, when she left the room: I turned over to face the Shiny Alolan Ninetales which caused her to stir in her sleep and hold me tighter but she didn't wake up. I then began sucking on the Shiny Alolan Ninetales's breasts which made her cold breast milk to squirt into my mouth, when she woke up: she saw me sucking on her breasts and drinking her milk which made her pur, wag a few of her tails, and nuzzle me. I said: "good morning girl, I think I am going to name you: Nova." which caused her to nuzzle me even more and squeeze her large milk filled breasts causing milk to gush into my mouth after she pulled my head to them, after a few minutes of her nursing me I got dressed went and go meet the other girls. I then saw Aleu run up to me along with the Absol who put my head against her soft white furred breasts, as well as me getting a perfect look at the Absol's body features which were: her milk filled LLL-Cup breasts, her long white hair that went down to her lower back, her white fur, her dark blackish blue skin and nipples, and her red eyes. she watched as I began suck on them and drink her milk for 30 minutes before I switched off of her breasts and on to Aleu's breasts, after another 30 minutes I let go of Aleu's breasts before I went to meet the Houndoom, Shiny Luxray, Shiny Rockruff, Rockruff, Vulpix, Alolan Vulpix, Shiny Arcanine, Shiny Mightyena, Shiny Eevee, and Flareon. when I got there: I was tackled and nuzzled by the Alolan Vulpix and Rockruff, the Alolan Vulpix had a OO-Cup breast size and like the Alolan Ninetales: her breast milk was cold, she pulled my head to them and said fox pokemon's fur was cold but she herself was very kind. I then looked at the Rockruff who had a smaller breast size at O-Cup and the Alolan Vulpix that I named: Thalia began to breast feed me, I began sucking on her left breast for a few minutes which made her moan out: "Vul... Pix..." before I switched over to and began sucking on her right breast while she purred. and it was time to eat MREs and Aleu was nuzzling me while she smiled and wagged her tail, I then headed to my room and saw Nova panting heavily and blushing before the sweet smell came.

 **Lemon Begin**

Nova walked over to and undressed me before she got on her hands and knees so that I could do her doggy style, but like always: I gave her the warning that it's going to be painful for her first time but she nodded and lifted up her tails. I entered her pussy which made her tails twitch upwards and I stopped but she nodded for me to continue. I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb, I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed. I then pulled out of Nova's pussy and she called for Thalia, Nocturna, Rockruff, Absol, and Aleu before Nova pulled me down to her breasts. I began sucking on Nova's left breast and drinking her breast milk for a few minutes before I switched over to and began sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I let go of her right breast. I then began sucking on Rockruff's left breast and drinking her breast milk which made her moan out: "Rock... Ruff..." and wag her soft tail before I switched over to and started sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes before I let go of Rockruff's right breast.

 **Lemon End**

the girls in the room with me all huddled around me after I fell asleep, before Nova dressed me back in my underwear. she then put my head on her breasts with Nocturna holding me tightly, and Absol fell asleep on top of me while the Rockruff fell asleep in Aleu's fur who was right next to me before she went to sleep too with me sucking on her breasts and drinking her breast milk.

read and review.


	29. my anthro loves chapter 29

(it's been awhile my dudes, but I'm back.)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Joey P.O.V: I woke up with my head on Nova's breasts with Nocturna holding me tightly while Aleu and Rockruff were on top of me, I began sucking on Aleu's left breast and drinking her milk first since she was the one directly on top of me which caused her to stir and moan blissfully before I began sucking on her right breast which caused her to blush, smile, wag her tail, and nuzzle me. and I did the same thing to the other girls, before I ended: I started on the second to last anthro which was Nocturna. I began sucking on Nocturna's left breast which made her jump awake, but smile and nuzzle me before I began sucking on her right breast. I then got dressed before leaving the room, I then exited the cave and I saw that my Munificent was not far from the cave and I asked the girls in the cave if they wanted to come home with me which made them nod. once we reached the ramp: I was tackled by Lycanroc who was yelping and in tears because she was so happy that I was ok. after we entered my ship: I was swarmed by the girls, Lycanroc, Kate, Lilly, Lupe, Olivia, and the other girls that I had met. I then began sucking on Lycanroc's left breast and drinking her milk for a few minutes causing Lycanroc to moan out in pure pleasure and bliss before I switch off of Lycanroc's left breast and I begin sucking on her right breast for a few more minutes. after dinner: I headed to my room Absol waiting for me with her soaking wet and dripping pussy.

 **Lemon Start:** Absol undressed me before she got on her hands and knees for me to do her doggy style and I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered her womb. I then began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before I cummed inside of her womb. Absol then began letting me nurse off of her breasts: I began sucking on Absol's left breast for a little bit before switching to and started sucking on her right breast and drinking her breast milk before I let go

 **Lemon End:** I fell asleep with absol and she turned on my TV and turned off my ceiling light.

read and review, no flames


End file.
